The Morphology Core Facility provides instrumentation and technical expertise for the preparation, acquisition and analysis of images of cells and tissues at both the light and electron microscopic level. Given the cost of such instrumentation and the high level of technical expertise required to perform these investigational techniques, this Core was established to ensure the availability of these techniques for Center members. In recognition of the broad usefulness of this Core facility, the School of Medicine has partnered with the Liver Center by making ongoing, major investments to ensure that the facility remains state-of-the-art. The Morphology Core offers the following specific activities and services, plus associated training and technical support: 1) confocal microscopy, 2) epifluorescence microscopy, including quantitative and ratio imaging, 3) multiphoton microscopy, 4) electron microscopy, and 5) time lapse microscopy and image processing and analysis. Over half of the members of the Liver Center used this core facility and the core was used in over one hundred publications during the current award period, reflecting the usefulness and importance of this resource for the mission of the Center.